1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods for discovering inhibitors of the Type III secretion system and uses of such inhibitors in the treatment and prevention of disease.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A broad clinical spectrum of disease is associated with infection by pathogenic gram-negative bacteria. A variety of pathogenic gram-negative bacteria, such as Yersinia pestis, Y. pseudotuberculosis and Y. enterocolitica, utilize a plasmid-encoded type III secretion system (T3SS) to promote infection by delivering pathogenic proteins into the cytosol of host target cells. The injected proteins interfere with host cell signaling pathways and other cellular processes, thereby allowing the organism to avoid the host immune system and establish systemic infections. This T3SS is absolutely required for virulence of these pathogenic organisms. Thus, the T3SS is an attractive target for the development of novel therapeutics for treatment and prevention of disease brought on by infection by such pathogens. While the need for such therapeutics is well recognized, this need remains to be fulfilled in a clinically significant way.